


Birb Voice

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: ABDL Grumps [8]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Play, Background Egoflap, Background Egoflapbang, Cunnilingus, Cute Humiliation, Dark Age Play, Diapers, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Forced Helplessness, Humiliation, Infantilism, Mommy play, Nursing Kink, Pants wetting, Tickling, Vibrators, Watersports, baby talk, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly has this <i>voice</i> she uses for the birbs. It turns out, she uses it for other things as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birb Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains **Dark Age Play**. It is between two consenting adults, but the subject matter may be triggering for people who have CSA triggers. Please proceed with caution.

Suzy fidgeted. It was hard not to fidget, as nervous as she was. Well, no nervous, exactly. Excited? Was there a word for being nervous and excited at the same time? She was sitting on Holly's couch, petting one of the cats, trying not to twist her hair around her fingers. She felt a bit silly - but then again, it's hard not to feel silly when wearing a pair of overalls and a shirt that was three sizes too big. She'd worn what Holly had asked for, at least - something that wasn't sexy, per se - something that made her look cute, small. Vulnerable.

Well, okay, she was also wearing a certain type of... disposable underwear, as Danny always bashfully put it, but that wasn't important. It was hard to sit still, with all the water she'd drunk before coming here. It was hard to focus on a ton of other stuff, since her need to pee was this side of painful.

And to think, the only reason this was happening in the first place was because of Arin's stupid "pink princess diapers for a week" punishment. The week had passed uneventfully, for the most part, until the end of it - the last fucking day, even - when Holly had caught sight of the pink plastic over the back of Suzy's pants. And, well, there had been some teasing. And then some talking, and more talking, and now... well, now, Suzy was sitting on the couch with a cat on her lap, waiting for Holly to come out of the bedroom. 

This felt so weird. Doing this kind of thing with a woman, doing this kind of thing with anyone who wasn't Arin or Dan, really. Doing this kind of thing in general. 

"Hiiiii," said Holly, and Suzy jumped, enough that she upset the cat in her lap, who went off in a huff. She strode into the room confidently, as if she owned the place. She kind of did, actually – it was her apartment.

"Hi. Um." Suzy looked down at her bare feet, trying not to squirm in place. When she glanced up at Holly, she blushed, quickly looking back down. 

Holly... wasn't actually dressed that differently from how she usually dressed. A pair of loose, over washed jeans, a floral, floaty blouse. She'd put a headband on as well, some kind of recommissioned bandanna, or something.

"Oh, don't you look cute? Aren't you just a little cutie?" Holly was in front of Suzy in no time flat, crouching down on her haunches so they were eye to eye. "Are you excited to play with Mama Bird? I think you are!" 

It was the same damn voice that Holly used to talk to her birds. Oh gods. It was the exact same voice heard on countless vines. 

"Do you have to use that voice?" Suzy was blushing harder, squeezing her thighs together. 

"Headspace," said Holly in her normal voice, and then she grinned at Suzy with a few too many teeth. "And don't you like my birb voice?" She pinched one of Suzy's cheeks. "I think you like it! Yes I do!"

Suzy blushed, covering her face with both hands. She made a vague noise of protest when Holly pulled her hands away, forcing them to look eye to eye. 

"You're just a little sweetheart, aren't you?" Holly pressed their foreheads together. "You're gonna be a good little girl, or else you'll be in trouble." 

Suzy swallowed thickly, squirming some more. She had asked Holly for... well, for something specific. Something weird. But how was this any weirder? Holly had wanted to play with Little Suzy, Suzy had wanted to experience... well, a specific feeling. 

"I don't want to be in trouble," Suzy said quietly, squeezing Holly's fingers. "I'll be good."

"I know you will be, baby," said Holly, and she giggled when Suzy blushed harder, making an embarrassed noise. "Aww, you don't like it when I call you baby?" 

"I'm not a baby," Suzy mumbled, moving closer to Holly, until they were chest to chest, Suzy basically sitting in Holly's lap. "I'm... I'm taller than you." It was harder to press her legs together like this, and it was getting harder to concentrate. 

"As if that means anything," Holly said dismissively, poking Suzy in the side. It made Suzy jump, and her stomach knotted up. "You're still Mama's little baby, aren't you?"

In a fit of desperation, Suzy grabbed the hair at the back of Holly's head and kissed her, pressing as close as she could, her mouth wet and sloppy on Holly's. It wasn't a very elegant kiss - it could barely be classified as a kiss, as messy as it was. 

“Oh, sweetie,” said Holly when they pulled apart, and her voice was still that goddamn bird – sorry, birb voice. “You're a bit too Little for that, aren't you? That's for big girls. Not for little baby girls like you.”

Suzy let out a heartfelt groan, squirming even more in Holly's lap. This wasn't fair. None of this was fair. She was aware, distantly, that she was slipping into headspace, but mainly she was aware of the fact that she had to _pee_ , so badly. 

"Um, Holly?" Suzy's voice was a lot... meeker than she liked. It was kind of impressive, how easily Holly could slip her into Little mode.

"Who's Holly?" Holly sat down fully on the floor, pulling Suzy into her lap, so that Suzy was straddling her. "That's not how Little babies talk, is it? Is it?" She was tickling Suzy, oh gods, no, she was tickling Suzy, and Suzy was starting to giggle, because her sides were ridiculously ticklish. "What's my name, sweetie?"

"M-Mama Bird," Suzy mumbled, her face in Holly's shoulder. "Mama Bird, I need to go to the bathroom." It was getting hard to hold it in, and if she coughed, sneezed, laughed... it would all be over.

"That's not how we ask," Holly chided, taking Suzy's face in hand and making eye contact. "We look at people when we talk to them, don't we?" 

"Y-yes," Suzy said, and she tried to keep her eyes still. Tried to stay calm, tried not to wriggle or complain or whine or anything. Just held on. "Mama Bird, can I go to the bathroom, please?"

"Does Little Suzy have to go potty?" Holly began to tickle Suzy again, in earnest, and Suzy actually moaned, a desperate little sound she didn't know she was going to make until it was coming out of her mouth. "Does she need Mama Bird to help her?" The tickling was moving up, to Suzy's armpits, and it was _torture_. 

Suzy wriggled, trying to get off of Holly's lap, putting her hands on Holly's shoulders to get some leverage. Holly didn't seem to want that to happen though, because the hand that wasn't tickling Suzy was on her hip, holding her close, not letting her move. 

"I... please," and there was an actual sob in her voice, this was getting ridiculous. There was a bit of Suzy's mind that was laughing at her, really laughing, and somehow that was making her horny, this whole scenario was making her horny, but she was also going to explode if she didn't pee, and Holly's tickling was getting even more insistent, making Suzy groan, covering her mouth with one hand. 

"No, we use our words. Please what?" Holly's hand moved to Suzy's belly, sliding under the denim front of Suzy's overalls like a thief in the night. She pushed Suzy's shirt up, and her horrible fingers were on Suzy's bare skin now, tickling in earnest. "What's little Suzy gotta say, hm?"

"M-Mama...." Suzy managed to get out, between gales of laughter, and then she was letting go, in a gush of heat and fluid. The pull up was swelling up, filling up with piss, and Suzy groaned, pressing her face back into Holly's neck as she just... kept going. There was so fucking much of it, she had drunk so much water in preparation for this scene, but still... damn. 

"Aw, did someone have an accident?" Holly had, mercifully, stopped tickling once Suzy had lost control, thank god, or else... Suzy wasn't sure what the end of that "or else" would be, but it would probably have been messy. "Poor baby."

Suzy tried to cover her face with both hands, but Holly wasn't having that - she held onto Suzy's wrists, keeping her hands by her sides. 

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell me you had to go potty? Why didn't you tell Mama Bird?" Holly's pale eyes were boring into Suzy - boring into her fucking _soul_ , holy crap. Why had she never realized that Holly could just pin her to the spot like that.

"I... I did," Suzy mumbled. She didn't even dare glance about, because Holly was still just holding her in place. 

"Well, obviously not fast enough," Holly said, and then she let go of Suzy's wrists, tapping her on the hip. "Get up, sweetie." 

Suzy stood up, her knees weak and trembling. The wet pull up forced her legs open, and... was that...?

"Oh, honey," said Holly, looking up at Suzy with an expression so beatific it had to be put on. "Looks like you sprung a leak!" She stood up, somehow managing to be more intimidating, even though Suzy was taller than she was. "Did the little baby pee through her pull up? I guess someone needs something with a bit more protection...." 

“It was... it was an accident,” Suzy mumbled, wincing at the way the piss was trickling down her thigh. The pull up was way over saturated, enough that it squished with every step she took, and the crotch of her overalls were soaked now, right through the denim. 

“Oh, baby, you drank a lot of water, didn't you?” Holly stood up, her knees making odd noises. “Who was it that gave you all that water? I'll have to talk to them about that, little babies like you obviously can't take that much in one go. It's bad for your tummy!” She poked Suzy in the belly for emphasis.

Still in the fucking cutesy voice, the one she used when she talked to her birds. 

“I, uh... I drank it. On my own.” Suzy let Holly take her hand, followed after the pink haired woman meek as you please. “I was really thirsty.'

“I'll have to have a word with your daddies, letting you alone like that, letting you get into trouble.” Holly was holding on tightly to Suzy's hand, and when Suzy saw the bed, she smiled in spite of herself. It was a familiar sight. “All that water at once!”

A towel spread on the bed, a diaper (at least it wasn't another fucking pink princess diaper), wipes, powder, the whole works. The whole weird subculture that Suzy was sliding into (rather like one slides into a cold lake) had certain things guaranteed. 

"Let's get you out of those wet pants," Holly said, stopping in front of the bed. She had, conveniently, left a plastic bag near the bed. Suzy was beginning to suspect ulterior motives. "Those can't be comfy for my baby girl, can it?"

Admittedly, Suzy had started the scene in the first place, but still. 

Suzy was blushing harder now, her whole face aflame, looking down at her feet. At least her toes weren't wet. 

How was it that Holly managed to make herself seem taller, even when Suzy had a good couple of inches on her? But Suzy was avoiding Holly's eyes as Holly unfastened her overalls and let them puddle (wrong choice of words there, oh god) on the floor. 

"Step out, sweetie," said Holly, and she held Suzy's hand as she stepped out of the wet cloth, as if Suzy was going to fall over from lifting one foot up. It made all of this worse. 

Everything was making this worse. If Holly broke out into a song and dance number with tap dancing, she'd find a way to make it humiliating for Suzy. Although the mental image of Holly in the spats and top hat was enough to make Suzy start snickering. 

"What's so funny?" Holly slid her fingers under the waist of the pull up, sliding it down Suzy's legs, then chucking it into the plastic bag. It didn't take much persuasion to get it down - the thing was weighted down. Suzy had chugged two bottles of water before getting in her car, and she had been sloshing when she arrived at Holly's place.

"Well, uh... I was just imagining you in a tap dancing get up," Suzy said, bashful. She almost yelped when Holly began to wipe up her leg with a baby wipe. The thing was _cold_. Holly was crouched in front of her, and Suzy tentatively put her hands on top of Holly's head, threading Holly's hair through her fingers.

"You're such a silly baby," Holly said, and there was the bird voice again, more then ever. "Who's a silly baby?" She was wiping up the back of Suzy's leg, going to the spot where her ass met her thighs. "Who's my silly pants wetting princess?" 

"I didn't wet my pants," Suzy mumbled, although it was kind of pointless to have this argument. Especially when Holly was literally wiping the piss off of her thighs. "I'm... I'm not a baby. I'm a... I'm a big girl." It was so childish to word it that way, and it was making her hornier. This was getting a bit ridiculous. There was probably something psychological about all of this. Something complicatedly psychological. 

Or maybe there was just a wire crossed somewhere in her head, and this shit made her horny. Who even knew. 

"You think you can try to convince me you're a big girl?" Holly stood up, and she was standing on tiptoe, nose to nose with with Suzy. "You don't wanna be Mama Bird's little baby?" She was using a sad voice. A sad, grating, baby talking voice. Suzy still didn't know if it made her want to punch Holly, or kiss her. 

She settled on kissing Holly, putting her hands on Holly's shoulders and pulling her closer, until they were pressed together chest to chest. She moved her hands to the back of Holly's head, tangling her fingers in the hair there, cupping the back of Holly's skull. She was going to pull out all the stops, all the kissing techniques she'd learned from Arin, from Dan. All the ones she'd made up herself. She poured her whole self into kissing Holly, into coming off as a suave, sexy lover.

It didn't really work.

Holly pulled back, breathing heavily, her lips swollen, and she certainly looked hornier than she had before, but she still clearly wasn't budging. She just raised an eyebrow, giving Suzy a Look. 

"Aw, Mama's baby is feeling extra loving today, huh? Thinks she's a big girl?" She put a hand on Suzy's chest, between her breasts, and pushed her onto the bed, so that Suzy was sprawled out on the bed. "You wanna prove to Mama what a big girl you are?"

"Yeah," Suzy said, sitting up on her elbows, looking at Holly between her breasts and over the curve of her belly.

"Well...," said Holly, and she turned around, rummaging through one of her dresser drawers. "How about we hold a little contest?" Holly stood up, holding up a... monstrosity. 

It was a vibrator. Suzy had seen them in sex shops, and just about everyone who talked about sex toys talked about this one. It had a long plastic handle, and a bulbous head. A magic wand. 

“Where'd you get that?” Suzy fell entirely out of headspace. “I mean, fuck, Holly. I didn't think you'd have something like _that_.”

“Headspace,” Holly said in her normal voice, and she pinched Suzy in the thigh, making Suzy jerk back, making a displeased noise. “And this is just for big girls like Mama. But you think you're a big girl, don't you?” Holly plugged the thing in, then crawled onto the bed, resting between Suzy's legs. “So... if you can keep dry as long as I have you undiapered, I'll consider you a big girl.”

“B-but.. but that doesn't make sense. If you're only waiting until I'm back in the thing, that's just setting me up for failure.” Suzy squeezed Holly's sides with her knees, maintaining eye contact.

“Headspace,” Holly said again, but she had a bit of an “I give up” expression on her face. “Although you have a point. How about an hour?” 

“Sure!” Suzy nodded, lying back and putting her hands behind her head. This was gonna be easy. Lay back and not pee herself for an hour – she did that, eight fold, every night. She shifted, spreading her legs wider as Holly nudged the bulbous head of the toy between her legs, resting it on her vulva. It felt cold, rubbery. She wondered, faintly, what the vibrations were gonna be like. Everyone she knew who knew about sex toys rhapsodized about the thing, but Suzy had never really been one to pay too much attention to that kind of thing.

Then Holly turned the vibrator on.

The only thing that kept Suzy from rocketing off of the bed was Holly's hand on her belly, forcing her down. It was... intense. The vibrations were deep, seeming to go all the way to her fucking pelvis bone, and her legs were tensing and wriggling against the bed, her eyes sealed tight. When she finally got them open, Holly was looking at her with a very amused expression.

“What?” Suzy didn't like how her voice was wavering, but it was hard not to start moaning and gasping like someone in a bad porno. 

“I still think you're too Little to take this,” Holly said, and she was back to using the fucking Mama Bird voice. “Since you're reacting like that....”

“B-but.. how do you react to it, then?” Suzy tilted her hips up – her orgasm was already galloping towards her, and that was a novelty. Usually, it took her a bit of time to cum. This thing seemed to just be pulling her orgasm out of her like it was a baby tooth. 

Bad metaphor. On so many different levels. 

“I'm not the one proving that I'm a big girl,” said Holly, and her clever fingers were skirting up Suzy's thigh. She readjusted the vibrator, so that it was baring down primarily on Suzy's clit, and her vulva was more clear for... whatever it was that Holly was planning. “Ooo, look at how wet you are, baby. I can _hear_ it. I bet when I put my fingers in you, they're gonna be all pruney. Aren't you a messy baby?” 

There was indeed an obscene wet noise when Holly's two fingers slid into Suzy, and Holly was grinning hugely, looking down at Suzy. It was... it was intense. It felt like the vibrator was going to burn straight through her, leave a hole that led straight down to the bed. Although that was grisly. Probably not an appropriate thing to think about as Holly thrust into her, curling her fingers so that her knuckles would stimulate the nerves around the entrance to Suzy's cunt. It was amazing, it was overwhelming, and Suzy had a hand pressed against her mouth, her other hand tangled in her own dark hair, yanking and twisting it in her fist. 

“Oh, lookit how cute you are, such a cute little baby girl, aren't you? Are you Mama Bird's little cutie?” Holly laughed, and she curled her fingers again, the pads of her fingers seeking out Suzy's g-spot. “I can feel how much you like it when Mama talks to you like that, you squeeze my fingers hard enough that they're starting to get sore. That's not very nice. That's not very nice at all!” 

Suzy gasped, surging forward when Holly's delicate fingertip found her g-spot and pressed down, just hard enough to make Suzy's legs kick out on either side of Holly, her heels digging into the bed. “Fuck! Oh, fuck, oh....” It was... it was hot, radiating out from between Suzy's legs, bursting out of her legs, out of her arms, leaving her fingers and toes tingling, leaving her hips thrusting desperately, of their own volition. She was biting her own hand now, teeth sinking into her own curved index finger, her toes curling. She felt the pressure building and building, right over her groin, the muscles getting tense, all her muscles getting tense. Her thighs were quivering and her eyes couldn't stay open, her back was beginning to arch off of the bed. 

It was possibly one of the most intense experiences of her adult life. Certainly the most intense experience of her sexual life. 

She was so getting one of these magic wands.

Holly did... something with her finger, Suzy didn't even know what it was, but Suzy was cumming, she was cumming hard, her legs juddering as the pressure in her belly broke like a bone, throbbing through her in waves, sending her skin into goosebumps. She fell back on the bed, breathing heavily, as the vibrator was removed and switched off, completely spent. She made a vague whimpering noise when Holly pulled her fingers out in a gush of fluids.

“So do you, uh... do you believe me now?” Suzy was slurring her words. It was... fuck, it was... it was something. She was so fucked out she couldn't even think of a good simile. 

“Aww, poor baby,” Holly cooed, and she sat up. There was a damp patch on the collar of Holly's shirt, and Suzy realized, with some horror, that there was fluid dripping down from Holly's cheek. “It was too much to ask, for you to hold it in so long. Mama Bird is _so_ sorry!” 

“B-but... but that's not pee,” Suzy stuttered. “Scientists have disproved it and everything.” She had squirted. She didn't usually do that. Although it was becoming more frequent. Stupid Dan and his ridiculous fingers. And apparently Holly, with her... weird hand abilities. 

“I didn't say it had to be pee,” Holly said, wiping her face unselfconsciously. “Look at how wet you are, baby girl.” She teased along Suzy's slit with two fingers, gathering up wetness, then rubbed it against Suzy's lips, sliding her fingers into Suzy's mouth. She smiled when Suzy began to suck, her expression back to that disgustingly beatific one. “Someone most definitely needs to be put into diapers. It's a good thing I came prepared! I knew Mama's little baby couldn't stay dry.” 

Suzy was a bit too dazed to protest when Holly ordered her to lift her hips up, almost numbly landing back on the diaper, the plastic crinkling under her. She yawned, blinking at Holly as powder was applied, then she was taped into the diaper, which rustled uncomfortably whenever she moved. When she looked down her belly at it, up on her elbows, she made a surprised noise.

“Where did you get ones with dinosaurs on them?” Suzy stroked across the shiny plastic of the landing strip, which was indeed printed with multicolored dinosaurs. 

“Don't you worry about that right now, sweetheart,” said Holly, and she was holding something else as well, a pair of... socks? 

“What're you doing?” Suzy wished her voice wasn't quite so sleepy, and her head wasn't quite so sluggish. She barely even registered when Holly lifted her hand up, until the thin cotton was being rolled over her hands. “What...?”

“You're just such a little baby,” Holly said, and there was a twinkle in her eye that Suzy wasn't entirely sure she liked. But wow, her cunt was making vague feelings of interest, which really wasn't fair, considering the orgasm she had just had. It still felt a bit like it was carbonated, which was an odd way to put it, but the only one that worked. 

“I mean, uh....” Suzy wriggled her fingers in the socks, and just watched as Holly drew it up her arm. Wow, these were long socks. They hem of it went under the sleeve of her shirt. 

“Little babies like you can't really use their hands that well, can they?” Holly put a sock on Suzy's other hand, rolling it past Suzy's elbow. “Mama Bird just made a mistake, didn't she?” Holly leaned forward and pinched Suzy on the cheek. Her fingers still smelled like Suzy, which was weird and kinda sexy, and Suzy's head was too damn muddled. 

Was this headspace? Possibly.

“Mama Bird is gonna go get her little diaper princess some water,” said Holly, and she kissed the top of Suzy's head and got off of the bed. She was whistling as she moved through the house, and Suzy could hear it, faintly. 

Suzy's head was quiet. She didn't feel... she wasn't as self conscious as she usually was, when she was dressed up like this, when she was embarrassed. She was still embarrassed, to be sure, but it had become such a part of her mind that it was just... there. It was a thing that made her horny, there was nothing she could do about it. Much like the socks on hands. She knew, logically, in the back of her brain, that if she _really_ needed to, she could pull them off. But that was pretty far back.

“Oh, chickie,” said Holly, and Suzy jolted, blinking her sleepy eyes open. Had she fallen asleep? 

“M-Mama?” Suzy sat up, rubbing her eyes with her sock covered hands. It felt weird to do that, the thin fabric rough against the delicate skin of her eyelids. “What's going on?”

“Mama Bird doesn't want her little baby to dry out, does she?” Holly sat on the bed, leaning back against the pillows. She beckoned Suzy over with her free hand – the other hand was holding a baby bottle filled with water. It was printed with owls, because of course it is. “You peed so much, and then you got so wet....” There was a wicked spark in her eye, and she chuckled when Suzy looked down and blushed. “Well? You gonna come over?”

Suzy got on all fours and crawled, keeping her eyes on the bedspread, trying not to think about exactly how big her ass looked, and how much everything rustled when she moved. She was still ridiculously turned on, and her thighs felt slippery in the thick padding. 

“There's my good girl!” Holly was pulling a ridiculous face, and Suzy giggled, pressing her face into Holly's chest as she settled in between Holly's legs, her back against Holly's chest. She was even obedient when Holly pressed the nipple into her mouth, sighing slightly as she drank down the water. 

It was good – her throat was dryer than she'd thought it was, and just lay there and swallowed for a bit, letting her whole body relax. Her head lolled back a bit, and some of the water dribbled out of the corner of her mouth to drool down her chin. She tried to swallow faster, but Holly was tilting the bottle back enough that it was flooding her mouth too quickly, and she couldn't swallow fast enough, the water spilling down her chin, to soak into the fabric of her shirt. 

“You really are Little!” Holly's voice was full of mock surprise. “I keep thinking you're so much bigger than you are, don't I?” She took the bottle out of Suzy's mouth, placing it on the bedside table. “You're just an itty bitty!” 

Suzy blinked at Holly confusedly, rubbing the wet spot between her breasts. It was hard to think, and her belly was sloshing ever so slightly. It wasn't until Holly began to unbutton her shirt that Suzy began to get the picture. 

Holly didn't even ask Suzy to move – just kind of manhandled (womanhandled?) Suzy, until she was lying half across Holly's lap, one arm cradling and one hand fumbling with her own breast. She wasn't wearing a bra. Of course she wasn't. Holly guided her nipple to Suzy's mouth, tracing the outline of Suzy's lips with the hard tip, then tapped Suzy's jaw with her other hand. “Open up, sweetie.”

Suzy was deep enough in headspace that she just opened her mouth, taking Holly's nipple in and beginning to suck. She could feel Suzy squirming under her, and that took her out of headspace a bit. Knowing that Holly was deriving so much pleasure from this brought out a bit of Suzy's inner showoff, and she looked up at Holly, trying to make her expression innocent as she flickered her tongue along the tip of Holly's nipple, then began to suck harder, the way she might suck a cock.

Holly was moaning now, biting her lip. Her face was going pinker than her hair, and the hand holding on to Suzy's head was beginning to clench, tugging on Suzy's hair. She practically yanked Suzy off of her breast, offering Suzy the other one. She moaned when Suzy took it into her mouth, and the hand not holding Suzy was drifting between her legs, rubbing against the seam of her jeans. 

Suzy pulled off of Holly's nipple with a “pop,” looking up at her with big eyes. “Mama?” She tried to make her voice sound innocent, although she wasn't sure how that would work. Both Arin and Dan had both told her that it was kind of creepy when she did that. 

“Wh-what's up, babe?” Holly's hips were shifting, and that was delicious. It was nice to see a bit of the “Mama Bird” facade drop. Sort of. 

“Mama, I wanna make you feel good,” Suzy said, and she nuzzled against Holly's breast, trying to look sweet and innocent. 

She had a feeling it wasn't working, but at least she'd get points for trying, right?

“How do you wanna make me feel good, baby?” And the damn voice was back. 

Suzy was going to be having nightmares about that voice. She'd probably wake up humping the damn bed, too. 

“Any way you want, Mama,” said Suzy, and she tried to wriggle lower, so that she could nuzzle at Holly's thigh, nipping it gently through the denim. “If you, uh... if I can use my hands again, I can make you feel even better.”

“You're too _Little_ to use your hands like that, sweetie,” said Holly, letting go of Suzy's head and hurriedly unbuttoning her jeans. “You can make Mama feel good with just your mouth, baby.” 

There were a couple of awkward minutes, as everyone got situated and the appropriate garments were moved. Then Suzy was lying flat on her belly between Holly's legs, pussy right in front of her. It was... well, it was a bit intense. It was the first time Suzy had really done something like this, but fuck it. She knew what she liked – how hard could it be? 

Suzy nuzzled up between Holly's legs, her nose rubbing into soft, slightly prickly hair. She cautiously stuck her tongue out, swiping her tongue across the seam of Holly's labia. When she heard the vague noise of pleasure Holly made, Suzy took it as a good sigh, and pressed forward closer, trying to spread Holly's labia with just her tongue. This would have been a lot easier if she could use her fingers, but fuck it, Holly wanted her this helpless, she could make the best of it.

Holly was moaning quietly, and when Suzy glanced up, she saw that Holly had one hand in her hair, the other one gripping at the bed sheets. 

Suzy slipped her tongue forward, giving Holly a long lick, ending at her clit, and oh, _that_ got a reaction. Holly jerked, her legs tensing on either side of Suzy's head. She did it again when Suzy licked higher up, right around her clit, and her hips were beginning to twitch as Suzy tentatively swiped the tip of her tongue against it. 

Things seemed to be going well. Suzy let herself get lost in the musky salt taste of Holly, noticing (in a vague sort of way) when Holly's fingers were holding on to her hair. Emboldened by her success, she took Holly's clit between her lips and sucked it, hard. 

“Fuck!” Holly sat bolt upright, nearly kicking Suzy in the face as she curled forward, both hands covering her cunt. “Sweetie, honey, babydoll.” She wasn't using the Mama Bird voice, and her expression was somewhere between exasperated and pained. “Don't do that.” She rubbed between her legs, shaking her head as if to clear it. 

“Sorry,” Suzy mumbled, pressing her face into Holly's thigh. “I've, uh... I've never done this before.” She glanced up at Holly, and then she burst out laughing, because this was all so fucking ridiculous, and how could you not laugh? 

Holly began to laugh as well, and she bent awkwardly to kiss Suzy on the lips, a chaste kiss. “You're adorable, you know that?” 

“I try,” Suzy said, fluttering her eyelashes. Then she made a face. “I know. Headspace.”

“You saying that kinda contradicts the message,” Holly pointed out, her fingertips gently massaging at Suzy's scalp. 

“I mean, it could be argued that you're not exactly in headspace either,” Suzy said, fluttering her eyelashes at Holly. 

“You're being a brat,” Holly said, her voice amused and disgruntled at the same time. It was remarkably similar to how she talked to Ross most of the time. “Get back to work, and I won't tell your Daddies.”

Suzy was giggling when she began to lick again, her nose bumping against Holly's clit. She was licking sloppier now, trying the alphabet thing. Then it was all blending together – heat, wetness, the nub of Holly's clit under the tip of her tongue, Holly's fingers tangled in her hair, Holly's thighs pressing in on her. This would have been a lot easier with the use of her hands – her fingers were beginning to sweat in the socks, resting awkwardly on Holly's belly, her arms more or less tucked under Holly's thighs.

It took a long time for Holly to cum, and by the time she was tensing up and gasping, on the precipice, Suzy's jaw was sore. She kept jabbing at Holly's clit though, because there's such a thing as pride in your work, and she tried to watch as Holly came, feeling the muscles in her abdomen trembling under Suzy's hands, her pussy spasming against Suzy's tongue. She rode it out, then pushed Suzy's face away from between her legs as she began to experience the aftershocks.

“Oh,” Holly mumbled, and she tugged on Suzy's shirt, trying to get her to climb up. “C'mere.” 

Suzy crawled up, half lying on Holly, and she kissed her on the mouth, soft and deep, all searching tongues and heavy sighs. 

“How you feeling?” Holly was speaking normal, breathing heavily. “I... I think I'm done.”

“Yeah?” Suzy held out her socked hands, sighing with relief as Holly pulled them off. She wriggled her fingers experimentally, then reached out, tousling Holly's hair. “You're really fuckin' mean, you know that?”

Holly grinned. “We've all got hidden depths,” she said lightly, stretching, her arms over her head. She was beautiful in the half light falling through the window, all pale skin and shadow. It made something in Suzy's chest catch, and she didn't entirely know what to do with that. 

“So you gonna take me out of this thing, right?” Suzy poked at the plastic on her hip. These fit differently than the ones they had at home, and they felt strange, riding so high up her back. 

“Nope,” Holly said cheerfully, pulling Suzy closer, so that the other woman's head was on Holly's chest, right between her breasts. The sweat was making Suzy's hair stick. “I got a firm order from Arin that you're to come home diapered.” 

Suzy groaned, covering her face with one hand, and she felt Holly laughing under her. 

“Is Mama Bird's little baby gonna need a ride home?” She pulled another ridiculous face, using the bird voice, and Suzy pinched her. The pinch back was _totally_ worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is at least partially the fault of someone who knows who they are. This is super, _super_ self indulgent. Hope y'all don't hold it against me!


End file.
